


Leaves

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thiam, fall - Freeform, leaves, liam dunbar x theo raeken, theo x liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: Theo gets stuck with some chores around the house.Super fluffy fall Thiam. There's leaf piles, and kisses; read it, you'll like it!





	Leaves

Theo looked down at the note on the table. “Your mom wants us to take care of the leaves in the yard” he said as Liam walked into the kitchen. “I think one chimaera should be able to handle it” Liam replied smugly. “What, you’re not going to help?! Have you seen how big your yard is? That’ll take  _hours_!” Theo exclaimed. “One, I have lacrosse practice, and two you still owe me for what you did last week” the beta said. “You’re  _still_  mad about that?” Theo retorted. “Dude, you destroyed my lacrosse cleats!” Liam said. “Maybe you shouldn’t have left them in my truck” Theo said back, “You literally  _chewed_  them up, I had to buy new ones!” the beta said. “Guess my wolf didn’t like your scent in my truck” Theo said chuckling. “Yeah, well maybe your wolf liked my scent a little  _too_  much” Liam jabbed back. “This coming from the guy I once found sleeping in my hoodie?” Theo said raising his eyebrow. “I was cold and it was dark, we’ve been over this!” Liam said. “True, but did you really have to spoon my pillow too?” Theo quipped back. “I didn’t know you were coming back that night” Liam muttered under his breath. Theo shook his head and smirked. “Anyway, that’s not the point. You’re cleaning up the leaves. I’m going to lacrosse” the beta said walking out the door. “Have fun raking Raeken!” Theo glared after him.

Theo stepped outside, rake in hand, and just stared at the endless expanse that was the leaf covered yard of the Geyer house. Ordinarily the chimaera liked fall, the cool crisp air, the smell of the leaves, the shorter days; just not when it meant he had to do extra work. He sighed, and began about his herculean (in his mind) task.

It was 5 o’clock, hours from when he first started raking, and he was finally finished. Standing back he looked at the mammoth pile of leaves he had assembled in the front yard. It was an impressive amount of leaves, all piled into a mountain that was almost as tall as Liam, the chimaera mused, only much much wider. He could probably fit 10 Liams inside it; at which point Theo shuddered to think about living in a house with 10 Liams, one was plenty enough.

Theo was too busy admiring his own work/calculating how many bodies he could hide in a pile that big to notice the footsteps coming up the driveway behind him. “Nice leaf pile” Liam said. Theo turned around to look at the beta, “no thanks to you” he grumbled. Then he saw it. That look. That devilish grin and that mischievous twinkle in the betas blue eyes. “Don’t even think about it!” Theo shouted as if reading Liam’s thoughts. “What?” the beta said coyly “You know exactly what.” Theo replied “I’m not cleaning it up if you make a mess” he finished. “Then how will you find your keys?” Liam said winking. The beta took off in a sprint towards the pile of leaves. “No! Bad puppy!” the chimaera yelled chasing after him, trying to get to him before he made it to the leaves. Liam was almost there, as he leapt up, he suddenly felt contact as Theo tackled the boy mid-air. Unfortunately for Theo, their new trajectory sent them crashing into the leaf pile with enough force that leaves were sent flying all over. It was like someone had turned a snow globe upside down, a snow globe full of leaves that Theo had spent all afternoon meticulously gathering into one pile. The two boys rolled around, fighting in the leaves until Liam just burst out laughing. Theo stopped and looked at him, “What?” he asked. “You’ve got a leaf in your hair” Liam said still laughing. “There are leaves  _everywhere_!” Theo said rolling his eyes. That’s when Theo saw the  _other_ familiar look in Liam’s eyes. “You’ve also got one behind your ear” Liam said. “No I don’t” Theo replied. The beta sat up and leaned forward, “here let me get it” he said bringing his hand up to the side of the chimaera’s head, but instead of pulling out a leaf, pulled Theo in for a quick kiss. Theo kissed back, and when the kiss broke they sat there, eyes closed, foreheads touching, nuzzling their noses together. Theo leaned back, “why do you make it so hard to stay mad at you?” he said, “because I’m just that cute?” Liam replied putting on his most innocent puppy face. “Don’t push it baby-wolf” Theo said laughing. The two boys stood up and brushed the leaves off their bodies, “Come on, grab a rake and let’s get this cleaned up” Theo said chuckling. “You know my dad has a leaf blower in the garage right?” Liam said. Theo growled. “Love you” Liam said and started running.


End file.
